The invention herein pertains to radiation imaging procedures as are used in mammography and specifically pertains to a breast cup which can be used to x-ray the breast without undue discomfort and can be easily expanded/contracted to fit various breast sizes.
X-ray imaging and other types of radiation therapy have become increasingly common in recent years. Tumors and other tissue changes which may become cancerous are often detected through images made by such techniques. Mammography is a popular procedure which requires the breast tissues to be compressed, usually between one or more plates during radiation. While such compression is necessary for a better image, such plates and procedures are extremely uncomfortable for the patient and prevent, or at least discourage, such examinations for many. Sometimes delays in obtaining radiation examinations cause greatly advanced adverse conditions which may be detected too late. Thus, as breast tissues require compression for well-defined images, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a method of compressing the breast tissue which is less painful and uncomfortable than conventional techniques.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a stretchable breast cup which can be easily fitted to allow even pressure for a clear, readable and usable x-ray.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a breast cup which is formed from a stretchable material such as a fabric employing elastomeric yarns.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a breast cup which can be easily worn with little training.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a method of radiating the breast utilizing a stretchable cup for compression purposes.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a stretchable breast cup preferably formed from a fabric containing elastomeric yarns. The breast cup is made to compress the breast once it is in place. The method permits manually stretching the cup to an open position while the breast is inserted. After insertion, the cup is allowed to contract thereby uniformly compressing the breast. Unlike plates that are used for compression purposes, the breast cup herein provides 360xc2x0 compression and accommodates imaging from various locations therearound for a better, more complete image or model. After radiation, the breast cup can again be manually expanded or stretched to an open position for easy removal. While the invention herein is preferably used for x-ray imaging, it can also be used for ultrasonics, MRI""s and other radiation type therapy. Also mechanical application and removal of the breast cup is anticipated.